


Coat

by ExplosionOfRationality



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosionOfRationality/pseuds/ExplosionOfRationality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco gets caught doing something odd. Harry doesn't seem to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coat

**Author's Note:**

> My third word challenge.

Cisco's frustrated before he even reaches his lab. He can't hear the music blasting anymore--something upbeat and ironic but in an annoying way. He heard it from the other end of the floor, but by the time he gets to the room (HIS room), it and Harrison Wells are both gone. He walks around his space, eyes surveying the room, spotting the things that didn't go with their owner: Big Belly Burger trash, notes, his black coat. The last is what catches his interest, though, to be fair, it should be the short hand. Instead of picking the genius' mind, he picks up the article of clothing hanging off of the back of his chair. 

The fabric is soft against his hands; it's expensive and familiar in a way it rightfully shouldn't be because he's never touched this exact coat. But Harry has the same taste as Harrison in some ways, including cologne; when he brings it up to his face, it smells the way that Harrison's would have smelt. He lets his eyes close and he pretends, just for a moment, that things didn't turn out the way that they did between them. He gets so caught up that he doesn't realize there's another person in the room until his throat is cleared. 

"Crisco--" 

Cisco turns sharply, panic clear on his face. He was never a good liar (unless it meant getting his brother into trouble). He can't think of anything to cover for sniffing the guy's coat. The whole team is going to think he's a freak. He can't imagine what would be worse: coming out and saying that it's because he had had a massive thing for Earth-1 Wells or letting everyone make their own assumptions about him being a weirdo?

"I, uh, just found it and.."

Harry stands there patiently, presumably judging him more as the seconds roll by. The cocked eyebrow and raised corner of his mouth are giveaways. As Wells crosses his arms over his chest, Cisco knows he's done for; he tries to brace himself for the inevitable crash. 

"..was checking it for DNA samples to run behind your back?"

Even without him raising his voice at the end, it would have been obvious that it was an excuse. Still, he gives himself a kudos. It was better than any of the billion other things that almost came out of his mouth. 

Harry's left hand goes to his hip; he doesn't make any other movements for a moment other than the gaze of his eyes traveling over Cisco's body. 

Cisco swallows. Definitely done for. Toast. Better start screaming for Barry because--

"Put it on."

Cisco's mouth falls open, his eyes go wider than what they already were. He doesn't know what to say, so after a lapse of quiet, Wells pushes. 

"You obviously like it." Tan skin reddens, much to Harry's obvious amusement. "If it looks good on you, you can keep it. Come on. What's the worst that could come from it?"

Cisco's looking from the coat to Harry's face and back, missing the growing tent in the man's pants. Without fully thinking about what he's doing, he mutters an unsure "okaaaay" and puts it on. Silence and another look-over follows after. 

"Now what?"

The raised corner, raised eyebrow, they're both ever present. It's making Cisco feel mocked and he rubs his arms in an attempt to comfort himself, just causing himself to look like he's doing it to touch the fabric. This seems to spark whatever reaction Harry's looking for. 

"Take your pants off."

If his mouth gets any wider, his jaw will be on the floor. But, at least this time he's quick to react. 

"What? I'm--no. That's too much." 

He's touching his face, looking anywhere but at the man standing still. Harry doesn't seem disappointed --or surprised, for that matter. That much almost disappoints Cisco. But the only thing he can really feel at the moment is the heat on his face and the hotter heat pooling in his stomach. 

Harrison Wells--Harry, as Cisco no longer really needs to remind himself of--deliberately makes slow steps towards him. No embarrassment, eye contact, an ease that only a man with his wealth acquires--or a man that knows without a doubt when someone wants him.

Cisco gets hotter. 

"No? Are you sure?"

Harry leans over him, and Cisco's eyes close shut again. His senses flood. The man's cologne, so much better on him than on his coat. His heat; in the close encounters he had had with Thawne, he couldn't remember heat like this. His very presence is overwhelming him. 

The trash makes an audible crinkle and crash as it hits the trash can. Harry pulls away and he takes Cisco's breath with him. They make eye contact for what feels like an eternity, any longer and Cisco's sure they'll kiss, but Harry winks and smirks in a way that seems false, and then his back is turned and it's over. 

"That's fine. I'm sure we both have enough to jerk off over tonight. Keep the jacket. Goodnight, Cisco." 

Cisco watches him go, stunned. He isn't sure how long he stands there, but he somehow knows that he's the only one left in the building by the time he leaves. 

He wears the coat home.


End file.
